Thoughts
by lindsey k
Summary: Ever wonder what went through everyone's mind during the memory wipe scean? Well time to find out! Each chapter will be the same scean but from a different character's POV everytime. Now lets see what everyone thinks about Phineas and Isabella's little kiss!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Okay this is an idea I had for a few months now and I descided to fight through the lazyness and get started on it. So it's the memory wipe scean from "Phineas and Ferb across the second demension", and in this chapter it will be Isabella's POV. I'm not gonna make extra things happen or anything, I'm just writing from what I think went on in thier minds. In the reviews please tell me what you think and suggest the next character's POV to be in the next chapter!

Isabella POV

I dropped my weopon as did everyone else when it was official, we won the battle against the second demension robots. I cheered with the crowd and ran over to Phineas and Ferb, the Fireside girls followed.

Phineas was clearly happy and told Perry how fun it would be now that they know he's a secret agent. I'm still shocked at that news! However with Phineas and Ferb, you get shocked everyday seeing the amazing things they do.

A tall man wearing a green suit walked up, but right away I knew something was wrong. Unlike everyone else, he was frowning.

"Ah yes, the next 15 minutes oughta be a real hoot". He stated. The man told us that Perry was gonna have to go away for it was too dangerous for all of us to know.

"Man, I've never wished so much that I could un-know something" Phineas said looking down. Then a geeky looking boy with curly red hair spoke up, "Uh sir, maybe there is another way. What about Doofenshmirts's amneisa-inator"?

There was some talk about it then it came down to we either remember today and lose Perry or forget today and keep Perry. "Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry" Ferb said. "Yeah" everybody said in agreement.

We were then led to the OWCA headquaters and all crowded together in front of the amnesia-inator.

I watched Phineas and Ferb say thier goodbyes to Perry, it was pretty sad actully. I started thinking about how brave they had to have been today. Phineas and Ferb had been through at lot apparently.

When the brothers made thier way to join the crowd, I started thinking.

Since we are going to not remember anything, I could do something crazy right now and no one would even remember!

Carl made a few more adjustments and Phineas came over and stood next to me.

Wait a minute! Phineas! I could do something I probably would never have the courage to ever do again!

"Uh, Major Monogram"? I said. "Uhh Yes"? He replied.

"So none of us will remember ANY of today"? I asked glancing at Phineas.

He nodded "Thats right" he assured me.

A little grin came across my face, "Good"!

I grabbed confused Phineas by the shoulders and kissed him! I didnt care if he didnt like me back I just did it. After only like 3 seconds I pulled away, I was smiling. I just did what I had allways wanted to do!

I looked at Phineas to see whatever reaction he could possibly give me.

He gasped, then smiled the biggest I've ever seen!

"Isabella"! He said, keeping the smile. We smiled at eachother for a second, I got what I wanted. I'm still not sure if he was actully happy about it and felt the same way or just surprised.

I waved my have up and yelled "Hit it Carl"!

I looked back at Phineas, his eyes widened when I said this. He started waving his hands franticly yelling "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT"!

Wait what was he gonna tell me? I actully wanted to know! But it was to late, the machine made a beeping sound and a extreamly bright flash filled the room.

A/N: Welp! Theres chapter one! review and tell me your thoughts and who I should POV next!


	2. Buford

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing my 1st chapter so quickly! Some reviews didnt show up because they were guests but I liked them all! The way I wanted to pick which character goes next was if it got the most people saying it. However 3 people said Phineas buuuut I kinda wanted to save him for last...so since multiple people didnt choose the same character, I'm just gonna write from the 1st POV I was given.

Buford's POV

When the portle closed up and all of the robots fell to the ground, I jumped out of the plati-posterior I was in and followed everybody else in the direction they were heading.

When I finally caught up, I fought through the crowd to see what was going on. I heard Ferb say something about Perry then everyone said "Yeah" at the same time.

The crowd started following a old man in a green suit, I grabbed Baljeet by the shoulder "Hey, whats going on hear"?

"We are getting our memories erased" He simply said in his Indian accent. I tilted by head to the side in confusion but I descided not to question. I just wanted this day to be over so I could go home and eat some nachos.

Baljeet and I started walking again trailing the others and discussing how we fought the robots. I told him about how I took out 3 robots with 1 swing of the plati-posterior's tail.

He then told me of his slap fights with the robots inside of the Beak suit and how Irving controlled the legs and was messeing him up.

When we arrived at the OWCA, we were immiatlly crowded in front of a huge machine that I was assuming was the thing that was to erase our memories.

We were waiting on Phineas and Ferb who were talking to Perry for the last time, they took forever! I soon realized I had to go to the bathroom and I was about to ask where it was till Phineas and Ferb started making thier way over to us.

"Okay sir, were ready" Phineas said.

I just stared at the machine waiting for the flash, Isabella said something but I wasnt paying attention. When the old man answered her she said "Good"!

I looked to the side at her but my eyes grew wide. She was kissing Phineas! I did NOT expect that! He seemed even more surprised then me! I felt awkward, I mean like... what are you supposed to do when someones kissing someone beside of you?

I felt weird for staring so I looked away.

I didnt know Isabella felt that way about him, well I know that Phineas and Isabella have a strong bond. If Isabella is ever anywhwere then its most likely with Phineas or maybe her Fireside girl troop.

She never hangs out with me and Baljeet, unless were meeting up with Phineas or he's busy.

Now that I think about it, I cant beleive I didnt notice this before! Then again I'm not very observant.

I looked back in time to see Phineas smile when Isabella pulled away. He gasped and said her name. They smiled and Isabella raised her hand and yelled "Hit it Carl"!

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT"! Phineas cried. I thought they were gonna wait and I was ready to hear what Phineas had to say to that but my memories ended there when the blinding flash came across us.

A/N: Eh, eh? Do you like it? Let me know in the reviews along with your vote on who gets the next POV! Remember! I'm saving Phineas for the end so dont say him!


	3. Doofenshmirts

**A/N: Greetings starshine, the earth says hello! I liked reading all the wonderous reviews from all y'all! They made me smile, so THANK YOU! This chapter was NOT easy to write but anyways go ahead and read!**

Doofenshmirt's POV: 

I watched my other demension self go through the portle in hand-cuffs. I was happy with my self, I just helped save the tri-state area! I ran over to the group of kids who helped out today to see what everybody was taking about.

Everbody looked pretty sad. "Maybe there is another way. What about Dr. Doofenshmirts's amneisa-inator"? I heard Carl say as I walked up.

What was he talking about? "Amesisa-inator? I never made that! I'm sure I would remember building something like that" I said jumping in the conversation.

Apparently Perry will have to leave his family, and they want to use my inator I guess. Wait, why would they want to erase thier memories?

Anyways I apparently had one at one time and now the OWCA has it. All the kids agreed to use it and followed Major Monogram.

I started to walk away from them but someone had grabbed my arm. I turned my head to see it was Major Monogram. I opened my mouth to yell but he attached a muzzle onto my mouth! I was then forced into a straight-jacket. What did I do?

I was confused, I just saved Phineas and Ferb along with Perry the platupus from being crushed by a huge robot fist! Why was I getting restrained? Hmm well then again, I _did _cause all of this to begin with.

I was lead to the OWCA and pushed into a room full of all the kids that helped today. I was placed in the back of the crowd they formed. I looked at my surroundings and, sure enough, they had the amnesia-inator in the front of us.

Phineas and his quiet brother walked away from Perry and stood in the front next to a girl that seemed to be of thier age. As Monogram and Carl got ready to fire the machine, that little girl raised her hand.

She was making sure that no one would have any memory of today. Monogram assured her of it "Good"! She said.

I turned my head a bit to see past the teenagers, what was "good"?

Oh! Oh wow, I guess she must like Phineas a lot because well, shes kissed him! I guess she thought she might take advantage of losing thier memories of today to get something off her chest.

The boy seemed to be quite shocked. He probably didnt expect that!

I sighed, well I tried to through the muzzel. When I was a kid, stuff like that didnt happen to me, I was always too scared to talk to girls to have a bond with one like Phineas and that girl.

"Hit it carl" The girl exclaimed. Carl pressed a few buttons. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT"! Phineas yelled only to be ignored.

It was too late for Phineas, the inator started up and a bright flash came over the room.

**A/N: Did ya like it? It was sorta hard at 1st cuz well Doof doesnt know anything about Isabella! But I tried so review and tell me who the next POV shall be!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ERMAHGERD! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! Please dont hurt me! Okay anyways it's here so instead of being mad about how long it took to get here, just enjoy it. People, I give you...the next chapter!**

Candace's POV

I smiled after speaking to my other demension self for the last time. I caught up with my brothers and thier friends. Oh and Perry, apparenty he has been a secret agent all this time! Strangly thats the most normal thing all day.

The sad part is well, he will have to leave us now because I guess were not aloud to know of his little secret. I frowned as I started to accept that he was going to leave.

My attention was then caught when a option came up. We could get our memories wiped? I guess I'm okay with that, I mean it's not like anything happened today that would change my normal life if I did get my memory erased. The life I was living before we knew of Perry's secret was just fine, it would be terrible to see him go...even if he his annoying and gross sometimes. I love him.

Major Monogram took us to the OWCA and lead us down a long hallway. We entered a room with a huge machine in it and, and...JERAMY!

He seemed to be just as confused as I was to see him here. He said that he saw the robot riot on the news right before the staition crashed and rushed back to Danville. Somehow the OWCA found out and brought him in for a memory wiping so he wouldnt tell me about it tomorrow.

We stood by eachother in the middle of the crowd of kids and waited for my brothers to finish telling Perry goodbye. They came over and stood in front of us.

"Okay sir were ready" Phineas said sounding a bit depressed.

Carl got the amneisia-inator ready but was stopped. "Uh Major Monogram"? Isabella said last minute.

I looked down at her. She made sure we were not going to remember any of today. "Good"!

I'll be honest, I was surprised. She grabbed my brother by the shoulders and well, kissed him!

I've always known she liked Phineas but I thought it was only a little crush. Well heh heh, looks like more than that to me!

She let him go, she was very satisfied with herself. It was acutully pretty sweet, Phineas gasped and said her name in disblief. He was smiling though!

I wonder if Phineas realy feels the same way, I have always been focused on trying to get him in trouble that I've never actully paid attention to his personal feelings.

I smiled at the two as they gazed at eachother for a brief moment.

"Hit it Carl"! Isabella yelled.

She then folded her arms and smiled at Phineas who was now freaking out.

"Wait, wait, wait"! He cried.

Hm, I wonder what he wanted to say or if he felt the same way. I looked up to see if they were gonna wait but when I did, I was flashed.

**A/N: A lot of y'all voted for Candace so I hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster this time kay? Review and say who should go next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please dont hurt me! I am SO sorry I have not updated like I said I would, FORGIVE ME! I compleatly forgot about this story and when I remembered I was like "ERMAHGERD"! Oh and I'm sorry for misspellings, I never have been good at that and I'm in the 10th grade! Anyways please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Ferb's POV:**

I stood by my brother as I did all day, the long, difficult, frustrating day. We went through so many problems, one thing right after another with no break to process anything. Everything was just go, go, go.

Here it is, the end of the day. Just when we end all the conflict, finally think we can relax, thinking nothing else could possibly go wrong...we were wrong.

We were debating on if we should keep Perry and forget today or remember today and lose Perry. It's a long story but I dont feel like going into detail.

As much as it hurt, we all knew what answer we were going to end up picking but everyone was still sad that they wouldnt remember this stressfull yet great day. I descided to speak to convince them a litte more.

"Well we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry". Smiles lit up on everyones faces "Yeah" they agreed.

Well thats that, we headed on down to the owca. Monogram led us to a fairly huge room and placed us infront of an inator. Phineas and I walked up to Perry to say our goodbyes knowing him as Agent P. To be honest I was truly hurting on the inside but refused to show it.

We walked over and stood infront of everybody waiting to be blasted. Phineas gave the go ahead, but Isabella was next to talk. She was making sure we wouldnt remember any of today.

When she was sure of it, the unexpected happened. Isabella grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and pulled his face to hers! The look on Phineas's face was well... kinda funny. His eyes were huge!

When Isabella pulled away I saw Phineas's lips actully stick to hers! I was surprised she did that but then I remembered that time on the island.

When Isabella was upset about Phineas not noticing her and she told me her feelings. However she did get a hug from Phineas and they sung a duet together. I guess after that I sorta never thought about that again.

Phineas gasped but then seemed quite delighted as he said her name. He met her gaze and stared at her keeping the smile. Isabella seemed happy that she got what she wanted then yelled "Hit it Carl"!

Hm I would think she would at least want to hear what Phineas had to say first, well I know I did.

Isabella looked back at Phineas pleased with her self but Phineas on the other hand was waving his hands yelling "Wait, wait, wait"! But it didnt help.

The last thing I saw was the desperate look in his eyes only to be ignored by the blast of light.

**A/N: Well there ya go! Review and vote on who goes next. Oh and can anybody tell me when the narwhal bacons?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people! Wells heres the next chapter, enjoy...I SAID ENJOY IT! Oh and please review:D**

**Perry's POV:**

"Well we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." One of my brilliant owners said. Ferb did not talk much, but when he does everybody listens. The rest of the crowd smiled and all said "Yeah."

Well it looks like the descision is finnal, everyone is getting thier memory wiped. Except for well me and the owca ofcoarse.

We took the short sad trip to headquartars, my head was down most of it.

Every single day is tough, pretty much because I fight an evil scientist everyday, but today was beyond that. I along with others saved the 2nd demension plus my own today.

Today was also the best day of my life, I got to spend it with Phineas and Ferb knowing me as Agent P. Even though it was great and I wish it could allways be like this, I know it just cant be. But ya know what? I rather be a mindless pet to them rather than not be there at all, so instead of being sad about the whole situation, I should just be happy that I'm staying.

When we arived, I stood alone by the amnesia-inator. My spirits were lifted a little when Phineas and Ferb came over to me.

It was truly a sad moment and one that I will never forget. We said our last goodbyes and the two stood infront of the crowd.

I nodded at Carl and he began to get the machine ready.

"Uh Major Mongram?" I heard from the crowd. It was Isabella. What could she possibly want at this time?

She asked if her and the rest of the kids would remember any of today. Why was that important?

When she got her answer she raised an eyebrow and with a smile she said "Good!"

Isabella then grabbed my owner Phineas by the arms and lunged herself towards him giving him a kiss. This surprised me, and it did'nt surprise me. Ofcoarse I knew she had a huge crush on Phineas but never did I think she would kiss him right now!

I gave a smile, I knew they would get together in the future. It's too sad that they wont remember this moment. I know that Isabella is a perfect match for Phineas, theres no one else I would want Phineas to end up getting together with than Isabella.

Isabella pulled away letting confused little Phineas gasp and say her name in delight. They smiled at eachother, I'm pretty sure Phineas feels the same, well he sure seemed like atleast. I mean like if he did'nt like her back then he would'nt have smiled.

Isabella raised her hand and shouted "Hit it Carl!"

Phineas's expression then changed and he was waving his arms demanding for Carl to wait, but it was to late. I watched Phineas's pupils shrink as the flash from the inator came over the crowd.

**A/N: Well theres Perry's pov! Did y'all like it? tell me in the reviews please and vote on who goes next! Oh and those who said the narwhal bacons at midnight...I LOVE YOU ALL! Are there any redditors out there? If not, then how the heck did you know that answer?**


End file.
